


Spice Passion/Bitter Sweet Love

by MeowMeowtheNekomata



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: But here it is, Delic has serious issues, Developing Relationship, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Psyche has issues, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Shouhei is just Detective Shizuo, Toudaimoto is innocent, no one asked for this, someone help this boi, sorry - Freeform, the fic no one asked for, the ship no on asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowMeowtheNekomata/pseuds/MeowMeowtheNekomata
Summary: Delic askes smoothly and casually “So? What is the word you would describe me as? Hmm?”Toudaimoto thought for a short period of time before saying bluntly “Shallow!” with an innocent and bright smile on his face with no trace of mockery or malice. “Geh!” Delic inwardly falls over as if a ten-pound rock just stuck him down on his head and back “Excuse me?! What now?!”“You're shallow!” Toudaimoto declared with confidence“HOW?!” Delic yelled at Toudaimoto’s face, a bit annoyed and his left eye twitching a bit.“Casanova.”...“He’s the harbinger of hearts.” Hibiya in calm and clear fury spoke and gently picks up his hot cup of tea and takes a sip, his eyes leaving Toudaimoto for a short while.“Oh I know” a small clank as the cup of tea quietly hits the table’s surface. “He told me everything”





	1. Looking for a Target

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work; I'm posting. I'm more of a drawer than a writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of a new beginning for Toudaimoto

Noisy cars, taxis and buses are beeping. Moreover, many busy people with places to go, or people like Delic merely wandering around the city looking around for something but more carefree, and he was mainly looking for a target. Someone that could amuse him for maybe a week or a mouth depends on how long he wants them around.

Delic had an infamous status in Ikebukuro, known for his charming, flirty personality, stunning good looks and known for being a bad boy heartbreaker. However, he’s only a heartbreaker because he wanted sex than an actual relationship. He gets a rush of sadistic pleasure of breaking one’s heart after sex after all.

He’ll target all kinds of people, any people from, the rich and famous Hibiya Haruki known to be quite arrogant, the infamous hitman Ruby, and the influential underground information broker Izaya Orihara even the toughest man in Ikebukuro Shizuo Heiwajima was not safe from his twisted games of “Love.” He pulled no punches and was ruthless restless when it comes to his game, and anyone could be his victim.

 

His hands in his pockets were strolling about while looking at other people like a lion looking for his next meal.

It’s been much harder to find his next “meal” since the rumours and his blasé attitude after the sex made people stay away from him more and be worried what he wants when he talks to people on the streets.

Then he sees him, a man that’s very obvious like a tourist or someone who’ve never been in a city before.

Wide eyes in wonder; looking around and at the skyscrapers and with rapid speed taking many many pictures with a camera ‘not with a phone’ Delic observes this new man like a stalker. He looked at this potentially new plaything up and down.

A slim, androgynous body with innocent looking eyes and a bit of a thin handsome yet also baby cute face, there was something innocent, pure and childish about his excited and ecstatic expression on his face to be in this city. He was apparently from the countryside since he was wearing a white kimono with four red diamonds forming a bigger diamond on the sleeves and a black line like a zipper on a jacket as a coat and sweatpants that are cover in an oil base like paint?

‘Perhaps an artist as well, how interesting~’ but that wasn’t the oddest thing about this man he has one red and white calico cat on his head and one overly fluffy cat with blue eyes on his shoulder staring right at him, Delic shivers a little, the very odd man seems to be alone not counting his cats of course as well, what luck he has today! Hallelujah!

Those innocent looking eyes make Delic shudder in disgust, and he lusts to be the one that breaks that innocence in this strangely cute man. ‘Wouldn’t it be amazing if I made him in hopelessly falling for him and how wonderful would it be when I break him!’ He thought sadistically cruel as he puts a confident facade and catwalks towards this man; his next meal.


	2. New Meat in the City of Ikebukuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toudaimoto calls his half brother Shiyagare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Will add art soon*

Busy people walking in the streets, everyone got something they have or want to do or go too. The artist pets his two cats, and with his other hand he holds his very new, just bought camera that’s way too advanced for him, but at less, he knows how to take pictures and to delete them.

Some looking severe people look at this man weirdly, and some high school student looks at this man and not so secretly taking pictures of this man and his cats with their phones and silently or loudly squealing how cute his cats are. While the young man name; Toudaimoto ignored the attention that was given to him by strangers and chose to be fascinated with the city sites and tall buildings.

He takes out his phone, his phone is still an ancient flip phone giving to him by his mother, it's a surprise he doesn't have a phone that’s older than a flip phone really since he looks like he just walked out of a history book with his too big for him kimono that he wears as his coat. HIs phone contact only has six people; his mom, his brother Shiyagare, his childhood friend Tsugaru, his old high school friend Hachimenroppi, and his cat’s vet. He phones his brother while petting Toto; the red and white tabby since he wouldn’t stop meowing, and hollering.

‘Ring Ring Ring’

 

“Meeeeeooooowwww, meeeeeooooowwww, m-” “Shhhhhhh” He gently whispers while face nuzzling Toto, and Toto begins to purr and quiet down a bit. 

 

“HeeLloo!” Shiyagare said carefully, and Toudaimoto could hear a chair creaking from his flip phone, and he squints glares at his phone as if his brother could see it

 

“Don’t hello me Shiya! Where were you?! I waited for 3 hours, I got tired of standing and sitting so I left, and now I’m in the middle of the streets of Ikebukuro!” Toudaimoto declares loudly yet firmly with the squint glare still on his face.

 

“Uuu-shii ‘Crash, Bam’ FUCK!!!” The sound of papers fluttering in the air now, as Toudaimoto silently chuckles at his brother’s misfortune. 

 

“You okay Shiya? No broken bones or lost brain cells ye?” Half concerned yet half amused 

 

“You shut it; nothing is lost except you! *grumbles*” Sounds of a rolling chair and Shiyagare gathering paper

 

“And who’s fault is that?” Toudaimoto fires back at his brother now his hand petting Mi-chan on his shoulders.

 

Low crackling frustrated grumbling could be heard from Toudaimoto’s crappy flip phone “Me.”

 

“And so why did you make me lost in the middle of the streets of Ikebukuro? Hmmm?” Toudaimoto smiles falsely yet brightly while asking Shiyagare for his excuse as a courtesy. 

 

“Um, uh would you buy the excuse of I forgot?”

 

“No”

 

“Well, so uh I was gonna send someone to get you….” “And they didn’t show up” “Yeah, and uh he kinda left me out as well, he took the money and ran”

 

Toudaimoto after hearing this smacks his face with his phone “Why do you keep making such terrible friends?!”

 

“Making friends is hard for me okay! Please I get it, lots of people sees my status and my fame than me *sigh*” Shiyagare exhales melancholy “I know I’m stubborn when it comes to defending them” 

 

Toudaimoto gives a comforting smile, and in a gentle and supporting tone, he speaks. “I know we’re similar like that, and I’m sure you’ll find a friend or two that would see you as who you do not just see you as a status boost.”

 

“Thanks” Shiyagare gives him a nervous laugh “So am I free? On your uh-” Toudaimoto’s smile and tone of support morph into a teasing tone. “Of course not, you owe me something for this fiasco, I am now lost in the middle of the street, you asshole~” 

 

Chuckles of defeat could be heard from the other side of the phone “Alright I’ll treat you to your favourite foods and let me send you a map, where are you?” Toudaimoto goes and sits on the rails on the streets.

 

Toudaimoto looks around “Uh, not sure but ahead of me is a Russian sushi place and beside me is a circular park with trees and benches. If that helps.” 

 

“That does help a bit; if you can go further to that sushi place and show the address to this black Russian man so speaks in broken Japanese he can point you to the correct direction.”

 

“Oh wow, there are foreigners in Ikebukuro?” 

 

Sigh “Yes, but Simon isn’t a foreigner, he lives in Ikebukuro. Thank goodness you're out of the countryside; you gotta open your eyes a bit.” 

 

“Yes, yes you too, love you blind man.”

 

“Love you too innocent man” Shiyagare rolls his eyes and hangs up the phone and sends the address to Toudaimoto’s phone.

 

Toudaimoto pouts and grumbles “Not” as he checks his phone for the address message.  

 

A map and an address were sent to him, so he waddles awkwardly towards the Russian Sushi restaurant with all his luggage and his cats on his head and shoulders. And as he waddled along a man in a white suit, pink tie and blond hair with pink eyes walk beside him turns to him and gives Toudaimoto his hand. “Hello, do you need some help with your stuff?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to update at less every once I week but looking at all my project in school makes me hesitates. I do want to finish this fic, so I'm not giving up!
> 
> Please comment and review, thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic, please comment and review, it helps me a lot to not forget about my work TwT   
> Thanks!


End file.
